Gulity Until Proven Innocent
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole is accused of killing a witch
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Summary: Cole is accused of killing a witch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 1

"Cole Turner."

"Hey Cole, what time will you be home tonight?" Piper asked.

"6, why?"

"No reason. See you at 6."

Cole smiled. "I wonder what she's up to."

While Piper was preparing dinner, she felt she was being watched. When she looked around, nobody was there.

"I must be imaging things."

What she didn't realize was that she was being watched.

When Cole arrived home, he found a blanket lying on the floor, in front of the fireplace. He walked quietly into the kitchen and leaned against the door, watching Piper.

"Hey baby, you've been busy." He said, sliding his hands around her waist. "I missed you."

Piper turned around, to face him. "I wanted to surprise you. We haven't seem each other since last Friday and I missed you, so much."

"How much?"

"This much." Piper said, holding her hands far apart.

Cole smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Hello Celeste, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to sacrifice your life, for the greater good." He said, as he stabbed her.

"Phase one complete, now onto phase two."

After dinner Piper started to clean up to dishes, till Cole stripped her.

"We'll get them, tomorrow." Cole said, picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

After undressing each other, they slipped under the covers.

"I missed you.' Cole said.

Piper kissed his forehead, and kissed her way down, till Cole flipped her onto her back.

"Hey, no fair." She whispered.

Cole just smiled as he kissed his way down her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Summary: Cole is accused of killing a witch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 2

When the alarm went off Cole quickly shut it off, so it wouldn't wake Piper.

"She's so beautiful. I can't believe she loves me." He whispered as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Believe it." Piper said, pulling his head down for a kiss.

"As much as I hate leaving this bed, Phoebe and I promised Prue we'd go shopping with her, for a new wardrobe."

"I'll drive you, after our shower." He said, holding his hand out.

"Ladies, another witch was killed. Last night." Leo said, when he orbed in.

"Do you know who did it?" Phoebe asked,.

"No, and that's the strange part."

"What's strange?" Piper asked when she and Cole walked into the manor.

"A witch was killed last night, but I don't think a demon killed her."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"She was killed with a knife. A demon uses an athame."

Just then two Elders orbed in.

"Julius, Darius, is there a problem?" Leo asked.

'We know who killed Celeste." Julius said.

"That's great! Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Him." Darius said, pointing to Cole.

"Wait a minute, I didn't kill her. Piper, I swear I didn't kill her."

"You're a demon, so you killed her."

"No, I didn't!" Cole exclaimed, backing away from them.

"The knife we found in the victim's chest belongs to you." Julius said.

"Piper put herself between the Elders and Cole.

"How do you know that?"

"We orbed to his apartment and saw his knives and one was missing." Darius replied.

"So you're basing your whole case on a missing knife?"

"That and he's a demon." Julius said.

"He's also human; doesn't that count for anything?" Piper said.

"Miss Halliwell, he's guilty, so please move out of the way."

"He didn't do it! He was with me, all night! Now leave!"

She believes in me, Cole thought to himself.

When Darius pushed Piper out of the way, Cole gave himself up.

"Don't hurt her! I'll come, just leave her alone!" Cole exclaimed, holding out his hands.

"The trial will start tomorrow morning, at 9."

"I love you, Piper."

"I love you too."

How could she love him, he's a demon. He killed a witch and he'll pay for what he did. A witch can't love a demon. He'll pay for stealing her from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Summary: Cole is accused of killing a witch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Chapter 3

After the Elders took Cole away, Piper started crying.

"He didn't do it. He's innocent."

"Piper, we know he's innocent. It's not us you have to convince." Prue sod.

"Leo, I need to see him, make sure he's okay."

Cole was sitting in a magical cell going over things in his mind. How did he get blamed for killing a witch? He hasn't killed anyone, let alone a witch, in more than two years. He fell in love the second he looked into Piper's beautiful eyes. He was sent to kill them, but he never tried, which resulted in the wounding him. After killing the Triad, he shimmered to his apartment, to find Piper waiting, for him.

"Cole?" Piper whispered.

"Piper! Are you okay?"

"You're locked in a cell and you're worried about me?"

"I didn't kill the witch, I swear."

"I know."

Cole sighed. Piper believed him.

While Piper was talking to Cole, the Elders were talking to Leo.

"Leo, we want you to be Cole Turner's lawyer. Remember, the trial starts tomorrow, at 9."

After Leo finished his discussion, with the Elders, he went to talk to Cole. He needed to get all his facts straight. He believed Cole was innocent, but he didn't know if he could get Cole off. He hoped so, for Piper's sake.

When Leo walked into the room, he noticed Cole was holding Piper close.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I'm okay." Piper said, wiping her eyes.

"Cole, I was appointed as your lawyer, so we need to talk, privately.

After Leo orbed Piper home, he and Cole sat down, to talk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 4

"Sit down Cole; we need to go over what happened."

"Why bother, the Elders believe I'm guilty."

"Maybe, but we're going to give it everything we got. You're innocent and we're going to prove it."

After Cole told Leo everything, Leo was more confused.

"I don't get it, Piper's your alibi, so how could they arrest you?"

'Leo, I didn't kill her. If I did, I wouldn't use a knife, I'd use a…"

"An anthme."

Piper was worried about Cole. She needed to see him, make sure he's okay.

"Piper, can you please stop pacing, you're driving me crazy." Prue said.

"I'm sorry, but Leo's taking too long. I hope everything is okay."

"I'm sure it is." Phoebe said.

"Leo! How's Cole? Can I see him?' Piper anxiously asked when Leo orbed in

"The Elders forbid you from seeing him. They're afraid you'll compare notes."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! He's innocent!"

"I know, now all we have to do is convince the judges."

"That won't be hard to do, will it?" Prue asked.

"Piper, we need to talk about what happened that that night. Let's talk in the kitchen."

After Piper told him everything that happened, Leo checked Cole's story and they were identical.

"I don't see how they can find him guilty."

After their talk, Piper and Leo joined Phoebe and Prue in the living room.

"Okay ladies, all three of you will be put on the stand, so please be careful what you say. I need to talk to Cole."

"Wait Leo, I need to know something. What if Cole's found guilty?" Piper nervously asked.

"We'll talk later."

Piper put her hand on his arm "I need to know."

"He'll be put to death."


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 5

"Piper,  
I want you to remember that I love you. No matter  
where I go, heaven or hell, you'll be in my heart,  
forever. Please don't cry, too much. You are the light  
in my life. You made me so happy for the short time  
we were together.  
Always remember me.  
All my love,  
Cole."

Cole had just finished sealing the envelope when Prue and Leo orbed in.

"Okay, I guess. Why are you here? Where's Piper?"

Prue looked at Leo, before she answered. "The Elders forbid it. They're afraid you'll compare notes."

"I need you to give this to Piper after I'm…after they…after I'm gone."

"We brought you some dinner. It's not much, but it's hot." Leo said.

"How's Piper?"

"She's hurt, angry, but most of all she misses you. She loves you Cole, don't forget that." Leo took Prue's hand. "WE need to go. I'll talk to you, tomorrow.

After Prue and Leo left, Cole picked at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He was more worried about Piper. He couldn't understand why he couldn't see her.

When Prue arrived home, she went to talk to Piper. When she reached Piper's room, she found Piper pacing.

"Is everything okay?"

"If you call my boyfriend being in jail for a crime he didn't commit, than yeah, everything is fine!"

"Honey, I'm sorry you and Cole have to go through this. It's so unfair. He's innocent." Prue said, as she hugged Piper, tight.

He couldn't believe it. His plan was working. Soon, he'll be rid of the demon and Piper Halliwell will be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 6

Before Leo orbed the sisters to the trial; he had some last minute instructions.

"This won't be like any other trial. You'll be allowed to hear each others testimonies; so please be careful."

Piper was more worried about Cole than what Leo was talking about.

"I hope he's okay." She whispered as Leo orbed them to the trial.

Cole was nervously pacing his cell. He had a feeling the Tribunal will find him guilty, no matter what anyone said.

When Piper saw Cole, she gasped. He was handcuffed and leg shackled.

When Cole heard her gasp, he turned around and smiled.

"All raise, Judge Timmons presiding. The trial of Cole Turner; A.K.A. Belthazor, will now come to order."

After the opening summations, Darius called his first witness.

"I call Prue Halliwell to the stand."

After prue was sworn in, Darius started questioning her

"Moss Halliwell, how do you know the accused?"

"He's my sister's boyfriend."

"How long have you known him?"

"I year."

"How did you three meet him?"

Prue looked at Piper, who just nodded her head.

"We meet him at P3. He was lost and came in, for directions."

Interesting, Darius thought to himself.

"Did you know who he was when you first met him?"

Prue was puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Did you know he was a demon when you first net him?" Darius asked.

"No, of course not."

"How did you find out?"

"Piper told us."

"What did she say?"

"One night she came home and told us her relationship was over and Cole was a demon, half demon, actually."

"How did you feel?"

"I was shocked I never would have known."

How could they not know Turner was a demon; he was sent to kill them.

"Your witness." He said to Leo.

Leo wanted to establish that even though Cole is part demon, he never hurt the sisters.

"Prue, did Cole ever hurt you or your sisters?"

"No."

"I have no further questions for this witness."

"Okay, Darius call your next witness."

"I call Susan Williams."

"Miss Williams, what do you do?"

"I'm a Whitelighter."

"How do you know the accused?"

"I met him when the Charmed Ones saved one of my charges."

"What did he do?"

"He was quiet and blended into the background. But he watched; to make sure nothing happened."

"I have no more questions." Darius said.

Judge Timmons looked at Leo.

"I have no questions."


	7. Chapter 7

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 7

Piper could sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Cole, being hung and Darius laughing.

She went downstairs and made herself some tea. Piper paced the kitchen as the water boiled. She couldn't get the dream out of her mind.

"How could they arrest him without evidence? He didn't kill anyone!"

Piper was so angry that she threw the first thing she touched.

When Prue and Phoebe heard the crash they ran down the stairs. They found Piper, crying, as she picked up the broken pieces of a vase.

"Piper! Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm very angry! Cole didn't kill Celeste, but they'll find him guilty anyway!"

Prue took Piper's hand and led her to the couch.

"What are you saying?" Phoebe asked.

"he's a demon. In the Elders minds a demon can't change."

"You need a good night's sleep. Come on, let's go to bed."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper closed her eyes, but the image was still there.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see Cole, being…hung."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Prue asked.

"Please." Piper whispered.

After Piper fell asleep, Prue joined Phoebe in the kitchen.

"She's so sure they'll find him guilty."

"But Prue, what if she's right? What if they find him guilty?"

"It will kill her." Was all Prue said.

The next morning, Piper was in the kitchen when Prue walked in.

"Piper, you're not ready, yet. Leo will be here, soon."

"I'm not going."

"Piper, Cole needs you there. He needs to see you. He's afraid and he wants you to be there, for him."

"Okay, I'll go, for Cole."

Cole smiled at Piper when he walked in the room.

"Prue's right, I had to come." She whispered

Darius also noticed when the Charmed Ones arrived.

"I call Miss Phoebe Halliwell as my first witness."

Phoebe was very nervous. She didn't want to take the stand.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"I don't want to do this. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I say something that makes him look guilty?"

"Miss Phoebe Halliwell. Please take the stand."

Piper took her hand and said. "Just tell the truth."

As soon as Phoebe was seated on the witness chair, Darius started his questions.

"Miss Halliwell, do you like Cole Turner?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He makes my sister happy."

"So, in spite of the fact that he's a demon, you don't mind him going out with your sister?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"We all know that Cole Turner. A.K.A Belthazor was sent to kill you three, but don't you find a problem with that?"

"Cole never tried anything. He never hurt us."

"You're trying to tell us that that it was love at first sight?"

"Something like that. All I know is when Cole came back, into our lives, Cole helped is identify and vanquish many demons"

"Interesting, let's go back to the day Piper broke up with him. Do you remember what happened that day?"

"No! I don't!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 8

"A short recess, please" Leo said.

Just as Leo was about to step outside, to talk to Phoebe, Piper walked outside, instead.

"Phoebe, honey, what's wrong?"

"I remember that day. I wanted to kill him for hurting you. I even went to talk to him."

"He never told me."

"I asked him not to."

"Just tell them the truth, Phoebe."

Phoebe walked back to the witness stand and sat down.

"Can we continue?" Judge Timmons asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go back to that day. What happened?"

"When Piper came home she was upset. She had been crying. She told us that she and Cole broke up. I thought it was a lovers spat and they'd get back together, but I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"Piper told us that Cole was a demon, half demon actually."

"What did you do?" Darius asked.

"I went to talk to Cole, but I didn't tell Piper. I wanted to hear what he had to say. Cole was surprised to see me. I think he thought I was Piper."

"What did he tell you?"

Phoebe looked at Cole before she continued.

"Cole told me that he was sent to kill us, but he couldn't do it. He fell in love, with Piper. I asked him why he broke up with Piper. The demons, who hired him, could track him down. He didn't want to be responsible for our deaths."

"Your witness." Darius said to Leo.

"Phoebe, when and why did Cole come back?"

"He came back one month later, because he loves Piper and wanted to protect us."

"Did Cole come back on his own?"

"I'm not sure."

"No further questions."

"Okay, we'll have a short recess. Be back in a half hour. Leo, Darius, I need to speak with you two." Judge Timmons said.

Before the guards handcuffed Cole, he handed Leo a note, for Piper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 9

Piper was nervous. Her turn to testify was coming up. She was more nervous about facing Darius than testifying. She caught him watching her a few times. He gave her the creeps.

Leo couldn't believe what the judge told him. How could he find Cole, guilty, without evidence? Prue noticed how upset Leo was.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"It's about Cole, isn't it?"

Leo took Prue's hand and led her away from the others.

"Prue, the judge wants this trial over. The tribunal already found him guilty. They're planning his execution."

Prue was so angry she couldn't speak.

"One more thing Prue, please give this to Piper." Leo said, handing her the note.

Piper was pacing the hallway, waiting for the trial to resume, when Prue handed her Cole's note.

"What's this?" she asked.

"From Cole." Prue whispered in her ear, so Darius couldn't hear.

Piper walked away to read the note.

"Piper,  
Don't worry, you'll do great.  
I miss you.  
Love forever,  
Cole."

He watched Piper read her note. He knew it was from Turner. It won't be long now. Turner will be out of her life and she'll be his.


	10. Chapter 10

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 10

After everyone was seated, Darius called his witness.

"I call Piper Halliwell to the stand."

When piper was seated, she looked at Cole and smiled. Cole smiled back.

Darius stepped in front of Cole and started questioning Piper.

"Miss Halliwell, how well do you know the accused?"

"Very well."

"So, you knew he was a demon when you first met him."

"Well no."

"So you don't know him, do you?"

"Objection!" Leo exclaimed.

"About what? I want to make sure everyone knows that she doesn't know him."

"But I do! I know he didn't kill Celeste! I know he'd never hurt me or my sisters! I know I love him with all my heart!"

"Enough!" Judge Timmons shouted, banging his gavel.

After the court quieted down, Darius resumed questioning Piper.

"Miss Halliwell, we know you met Cole Turner at P3, but how did you two get together?"

"I object!" Leo shouted. "What does their relationship have to do with the trial?"

"I'm trying to show reason."

"Overruled." Judge Timmons said. "Continue Darius."

"How long were you together before you found out the truth about him?"

"Five months."

"What happened that day?"

Piper sighed before she continued.

"We were supposed to go out, to dinner, but Cole wanted to talk. Cole told me that he was sent to do a job, but he couldn't go through with it. He fell in love with me. He than told me that he had to leave for a while, but he'd be back. He told me he was half demon. I was stunned."

"So you broke up with him."

"No, we didn't break up. Cole left to do what he had to do. He came back two months later."

Prue and Phoebe were stunned.

"This guy tells you he's a demon and you don't vanquish him? Why?"

"I love him. He'd called me at P3 or he'd shimmer in, from time to time, but we never really broke up."

"Wait a minute, you find out your boyfriend is a demon but you risk your life as well as your sisters' by not vanquishing him! What kind of sister are you!" Darius yelled.

"Stop badgering her!" Cole yelled.

"Mr. Wyatt, control your client!"

"Yes sir." Leo said, pushing Cole back down.

"Did it ever occur to you that demons lie."

"He wasn't lying. He was helping me identify demons."


	11. Chapter 11

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 11

After Piper's testimony, there was a short recess.

Cole was pacing the room, worrying more about Piper than himself.

"Leo, make sure Prue gives Piper the letter."

"Cole, we're not finished yet. Don't give up."

"I gave up at the beginning of the trial. They'll find me guilty, no matter what. Just make sure Piper gets that letter."

"Okay." Leo sighed, knowing Cole wasn't going to drop it, unless he agreed.

"We'll be starting in five minutes!" someone shouted from the other side of the door.

Once everyone was seated, Leo called Piper to the stand.

"Piper, do you love Cole Turner?"

"Yes."

"Why did you tell your sisters that you and Cole broke up?"

"To keep them safe."

"Please explain."

"There are a lot of demons after Cole. They consider him a traitor. He doesn't want us to get caught in the crossfire."

"Where was Cole?"

"Hiding out. Only I knew where he was."

"Let's go back to the day of the murder. Walk us through it."

Piper explained everything that happened from her phone call to Cole's arrest.

"Do you believe Cole killed Celeste?"

"No!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I trust him. Cole gave me his athame. He told me to get rid of it."

Why didn't he get rid of it himself?"

"He didn't want to know where it was."

"Objection! How could she know what he was thinking?"" Darius asked.

"Answer the question." Judge Timmons ordered Piper.

"He told me."

"Why didn't he want to know?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't want to answer the question. She looked at Cole. He slowly nodded his head.

"Why?" Leo repeated.

"He was afraid Belthazor would use it, if he knew."

"Has Belthazor made an appearance lately?"

"No."

"No further questions."

Darius sat up at the mention of Belthazor.

"Your Honor, can I requisition this witness?"

"Yes." Judge Timmons said with a wave of his hand.

"I object!" Leo shouted.

"Over ruled."

"Damn." Leo whispered when he sat back down.

"Miss Halliwell, have you ever seen Belthazor?"

"Yes.' Piper whispered.

"So, it's safe to say that you're afraid of Belthazor."

"Yes and no."

"Excuse me."

"I'm afraid of what Belthazor can do, but I'm not afraid of him."

"So, you're afraid of Cole Turner?"

"No! That's not what I said!"

"Please explain."

"Belthazor and Cole are two parts of the same person. Belthazor is a trained assassin, while Cole is a sweet kind person."

"It seems to me that they're one and the same." Darius said.

"They're not. Belthazor is a killer, Cole's not."


	12. Chapter 12

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 12

"Okay, the trial is over, the Tribunal will go to their chambers to cast their verdict. We'll resume when they reach they're decision." Judge Timmons said.

Cole was pacing his cell when Leo orbed in.

"What's taking so long? We all know what their verdict will be; I'm guilty!"

"Calm down Cole, you don't know that."

"You didn't see the look they gave me. If they each had a gun, I'd be dead."

Just then the guards walked in and hand-cuffed Cole.

"Has the Tribunal reached a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor."

"Barabus, please read the verdict.

Barabus stood and faced Cole. "We find the accused, Cole Turner, guilty of murder."

Cole just lowered his head and sighed. He knew they'd find him guilty, but actually hearing the words hurt.

"No! He didn't do it!" Piper cried, as she stood between Cole and the guards. "Shimmer away! Leave now!"

Instead of shimmering Cole took her hands in his.

"What are you waiting for!"

"They'll find me." Cole simply said.

"How?"

Cole looked at Leo, for help.

"Piper, they put a tracking device on Cole. If he shimmered away, they'd find him and bring him back."

Judge Timmons felt a little sorry for the couple.

"Cole Turner, you'll be put to death, on Friday, at midnight."

Piper cried as Cole held her tight.

"Leo, I'm going to give Piper Halliwell and the accused some time, alone, to say goodbye."

Cole looked up in surprise. Judge Timmons actually has a heart.

"Everyone clear out."

"But your honor, he could shimmer away, taking Miss Halliwell with him!" Darius cried.

"He won't." Leo assured the judge.

When they were alone, Cole gave Piper a long kiss.

"Never forget me." he said, wiping her tears away.

"I'll always love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 13

After Leo orbed the girls' home, Piper ran up to her room and locked the door.

"Piper, please come out, we'll talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Prue realized that Piper needed time, alone, so she went back downstairs.

"It's not fair Leo. He didn't kill Celeste. They only convicted him because he was a demon." Phoebe complained.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do. They won't change their minds."

"Can't Piper see Cole before he's…before they…before?" Prue asked.

"We'll all get to say goodbye, on Friday."

"We'll, it seems the mighty has fallen. I look forward to watching you die." Darius sneered at Cole.

Cole didn't answer. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"What, no fancy comeback?"

"You got what you wanted now leave me alone." Cole quietly said.

Darius whistled as he walked away.

She'll be free soon. I'll make her forget she ever knew that demon.

Piper quietly opened her bedroom door and looked out. When she didn't hear anyone, she went up to the attic. As much as Prue, Phoebe and Leo wanted to help it still didn't change the fact that Cole will be gone, forever.

She flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, till she found the Belthazor page. She traced the picture with her finger tips and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this? He's innocent! I trust him, why can't you!"

Prue couldn't sleep. She was worried. Piper didn't come down for dinner. She hadn't been out of her room since they got home.

Prue was on her way to Piper's room when she heard crying coming from the attic.

"Piper, honey, why are you up here?"

"I was working on a potion to vanquish Belthazor, but will let Cole keep his powers. Everything was done, waiting for him. Now it's no good!"

"Piper stop!" Prue shouted as Piper was going to throw the potion away.

"Why? He'll be… gone in a few days. I'll have no use for it anymore."  
"Promise me you'll wait till he's gone before you get rid of the potion."

Piper nodded as Prue held her.


	14. Chapter 14

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 14

Piper woke up early on Friday. She was restless as she walked around the house, wondering how things got so out of control.

Prue and Phoebe watched Piper. They knew she was having a hard time with the verdict, they all were. Prue knew it was time to give Piper the letter Cole wrote.

"Piper, honey, sit down, talk to us." Prue said.

"I can't understand how this happened. I'm Cole's alibi, how could they find him guilty? How could they be so blind? It seems they found him guilty just because he's a demon."

"Piper, Cole gave this to me, before the trial. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Prue said, handing Piper the note.

Cole was picking at his food when Darius orbed in

"Enjoy your meal, demon, it's your last."

Cole wasn't in the mood to deal with Darius, especially now.

"I'll make sure to get a seat up front. I don't want to miss a thing."

"Go away!" Cole roared.

"Touchy, aren't we." Darius said with a smile.

Cole threw his tray at the bars.

After Piper finished dressing, she sat down and read the letter.

"He knew they would find him guilty." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She looked up and quietly said "Please take care of him, for me."

"I'm worried about Piper, she's taking too long." Phoebe said.

"She needs time." Leo replied.

When Piper came downstairs, Prue and Phoebe hugged her.

"I need some time, alone. I'll call for Leo, when I'm ready."

After they left, Piper went back to her room. She felt closer to Cole there. She picked up a picture of Cole and herself.

"I'll miss you. Remember me as I'll remember you." She said, tracing Cole's face.

A half hour later, after a good cry, Piper was ready to say goodbye, to Cole. As Piper walked down the stairs, she was unaware that she wasn't alone. When she walked into the living room, someone grabbed her arms against her body.

"Let me go!" Piper exclaimed as she struggled to get free.

"No."

Piper froze. She recognized that voice.

"Darius."

"Yes, Darius." He said, as he tied her to a chair, making sure to tie her hands to the arms of the chair.

"Have to make sure you don't freeze me, or blow me up."

"What do you want?"

"You." He simply said.


	15. Chapter 15

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 15

Cole was pacing his cell when Leo, Prue and Phoebe orbed in.

"Where's Piper?" he asked.

"She needed time, alone. She'll call when she's ready." Phoebe said.

"I hope she gets here soon." Cole sighed.

Prue pulled Leo aside, to talk.

"You should go get her."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned 

"I want you and as soon as that demon is dead, you will be mine."

"I don't love you! I love Cole!"

"I will make you forget all about him."

Leo orbed back two minutes later.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"There's a magical block on the manor. I can't get passed it."

"That doesn't make any sense, Piper doesn't know that spell. She wouldn't miss seeing Cole, for anything." Phoebe said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Cole said.

"We have to find a way to get into that house and find out what's going on." Prue said.

"I'm going to talk to the Elders." Leo said.

"I'll go with you." Phoebe said, running after Leo.

"After Leo and Phoebe left, Prue watched Cole.

"Cole, I'm sure she's okay."

"But you don't know that. Prue, someone put that magical block on the manor. If it wasn't Piper, than who?"

"What's wrong Leo? You look upset." Roman said.

"Someone put a magical block on the manor and we don't know who did it."

"You have to hurry! My sister's alone in the house!" Phoebe exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 16

Isis, the only female member of the Tribunal, looked at Phoebe.

"Why is she there, alone?"

"She needed time, alone, before she said goodbye to Cole."

"Maybe she put the block up herself." Simon suggested.

"No! We don't know that spell! It could be a demon who cast the spell! Phoebe exclaimed.

When she put her hand down, she touched the murder weapon and had a promotion.

"Phoebe! Are you okay?" Leo shouted.

"I know who murdered Celeste."

The Tribunal looked up.

"You had a promotion?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Cole didn't kill Celeste, Darius did."

"Are you sure?" Isis asked.

"It's a trick." Simon said.

"We need to find Darius before Cole's time is up." Leo said.

"Cole, please calm down." Prue said.

"How can I? Piper may be hurt and there's nothing I can do to help her!"

Prue couldn't fault Cole, when she felt the same way.

When Leo and Phoebe rejoined Cole and Piper they explained what happened. A guard came to the foursome and led them to the judge's chambers. They were brought before the judge, the Tribunal and Elder Roman.

"In light of the new evidence we need to find Darius. We decided to send Leo, Prue and Phoebe to the manor. Roman will go with you to lift the block. If you're not back by 2am, Turner's sentence will be carried out."

After the meeting, Cole was brought back to his cell and locked in.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, we will." Prue said.

"Yeah, don't worry Co…" Phoebe started to say, placing her hand on the cell.

"Phoebe!" Prue shouted.

"We better hurry, Darius is holding Piper prisoner. In my premonition he was tying her to a chair."


	17. Chapter 17

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 17

Piper didn't understand why Darius was holding her prisoner. She had to be careful not to upset him.

"Why are you doing this?" she quietly asked.

Darius bent down so he was eye level with Piper.

"I already told you why."

"But I don't love you, I love Co…"

"Don't say his name! You'll forget all about him! I made sure he'll be out of your life, forever!" Darius shouted.

"What do you mean?" Piper fearfully asked.

"Let's just say he was a problem I took care of."

IT finally dawned on her what he meant.

"OH my god! You killed Celeste!"

"It was the only way to get rid of that demon, honey. Soon it will be just you and me."

Now Piper was really scared. Did he plan on killing everyone she loved?

If only I can get him to untie me, Piper thought to herself.

"I made you a sandwich."

"I can't eat with my hands tied."

"Sorry, I can't have you freezing me or blowing me up. I'll feed you."

Piper took a small bite of the sandwich, watching Darius. She had to find a way to get free. She needed to see Cole. She couldn't let him die without a goodbye, she thought as she dozed off.

Darius watched as Piper dozed off. He looked at the clock and smiled. Five more minutes and he'll be dead.

"In five minutes she'll be mine, forever."

Piper woke up when the clock struck midnight. 

"No! Let me go! I need to say goodbye!"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Darius said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Piper bowed her head and cried.

"I'll miss running my hands through his hair, looking into his beautiful blue eyes, but most of all I'll miss his beautiful smile and dimples." 


	18. Chapter 18

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 18

"Leo! We have to hurry!" Prue exclaimed.

Roman put his hand out and mumbled a few words. Then he looked at Leo and nodded his head.

Darius heard them enter the manor. He quickly untied Piper and held her, tightly, in front of him.

"No one's going to take her away from me!"

"Darius let her go." Leo said, trying to reason with him.

"No! She belongs to me!"

"She doesn't love you." Leo continued, slowly walking towards Darius.

"The demon's dead, so she belongs to me."

"Darius, you don't want to hurt her. Why don't you let her go."

"Only if she promises to wait for Me." 

"Never! I hate you! You killed Cole!"

Before anyone could stop him, Darius slapped Piper.

"He deserved to die! He was a demon! How could you hurt the man you love like that!"

"I don't love you! You killed Celeste and blamed Cole! How could I love you!"

Prue had enough of this; it was time to take matters into her own hands, so she threw Darius against the wall. When he was back on his feet she threw slammed him against the other wall.

"I give up!" Darius shouted.

Leo and Roman helped him up and lead him outside. Roman placed handcuffs and leg shackles on Darius.

"Just making sure you can't get away."

Prue and Phoebe held Piper as she cried. "I'm too late! He's dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

All the important info is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 19

7 months later  
"Where is he! I need him!"

"Relax Piper, he'll be here soon. I don't think he'd miss the birth of his first child."

"How is she?"

"Screaming her head off for you." Phoebe said with a smile.

He quietly opened the door and smiled.

"It's about time you got here! I've been waiting for over an hour!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

5 hours later  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Piper whispered. "He looks like you."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Benjamin Coleridge Turner."

"I thought all the children in your family are given the last name Halliwell."

"They are, usually, but this is a special case. I almost lost you, forever, so I want Ben to have your name."

When Prue, Phoebe and Leo peeked in on the new family, they were fast asleep.


End file.
